seansgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Lion Knight
Note see revision from 7/8/16 in gmail (attached below) Black Lion Knight The Black Lion Knight is a special warrior pulled from King Melkose Bloodspiller’s infamous legion known as The Order of the Black Lion. The details are not fully known on how one becomes a Black Lion Knight however, and only a few are known to exist. Rumors speak of highly trained and supremely dedicated warriors that have sought out Melkose himself for sponsorship. Others say that it is a secret school that exists deep within Nightmare Keep inside Melkose’s personal Temple where he puts these pupils through rigorous tests and training sometimes resulting in their death. The Black Lion Knight swears fealty for life to the Tyrannical King Bloodspiller to defend his people, lands, and reputation and to spread the influence of the Black Lion across all of Faerun. The Black Knight’s combat prowess is legendary and feared among those that have the opportunity to witness his bloody display. Known Members Sir Torvil, the First Knight of the Lion Torvil was among the first of many warriors to join Black Army of Lord Melkose in the year 1370. At the time, he was a common soldier with high ambition. He would prove himself over the years, impressing the leaders of his units. Through his many accomplishments, he earned his way up to a command post that would later be the first wave of soldiers to sneak into Suzail and attack in the night. Many years later after the fall of New Suzail and the great retreat of the Black Army, he found his way into the mountain fortress known as Nightmare Keep. Melkose sheltered many soldiers here and some found themselves within his inner sanctum, a personal temple dedicated to Tempus and later re-consecrated to the blood God Garagos. Torvil found that he was unable to leave the temple and for many years, was trained by Melkose personally (it was actually a simulacrum created to defend the temple as the real Melkose was imprisoned in Hell by Zaebos). When Melkose finally came back to the realm 5 years later, he had discovered that this soldier who was left behind had become a frightening fighting machine that was apparently mentored by the mostly version of himself and unleashed him into the world. Sir Torvil was given the task of recruiting more individuals and training them to become future Black Lion Knights. Sir Ravenguard the Tortured, the Second Knight of the Lion Captured by the Shade enemies in Sembia, he was eventually rescued by the Order of the Black Lion and others assembled to attack a Shade church and HQ. Ron "Posterboy" had promising hopes and was an up and comer in the ranks of the Lion gaining the moniker of posterboy. He has finally recovered his sanity enough to continue his role in the army but has a much darker outlook on life now and took a path toward the dark side by becoming a member in the Black Lion Knights. = Requirements = To qualify to become a Black Lion Knight, a character must fulfill all of the following criteria: Alignment: '''Any non-good '''Religion: Garagos Skills: '''Intimidate or Diplomacy 1 rank, Religion 2 ranks, Ride 2 ranks, Knowledge (Nobility & Royalty) 1 rank '''Feats: Power Attack, Cleave Base Attack Bonus: +5 Special: Membership in The Order of the Black Lion, survive the Black Lion Knight training and rituals, swear fealty to King Melkose Bloodspiller for life = Class Skills = The Black Lion Knight's class skills are Climb, Diplomacy, Intimidate, Jump, Knowledge (tactics), Religion, Ride, and Swim. Skill Points at Each Level: 2 + Int modifier. Level BAB Fort Ref Will Special 1st +1 +2 +0 +0 Brand of the Black Lion 2nd +2 +3 +0 +0 Smite of Targus 1/day 3rd +3 +3 +1 +1 Bonus Feat 4th +4 +4 +1 +1 Imbue Hand of Darkness (lesser) 5th +5 +4 +1 +1 Smite of Targus 2/day, Storm of Garagos 6th +6 +5 +2 +2 Cursed Conviction 7th +7 +5 +2 +2 Smite of Targus 3/day, Imbue Hand of Darkness 8th +8 +6 +2 +2 Shroud of Blood 9th +9 +6 +3 +3 - 10th +10 +7 +3 +3 Smite of Targus 3/day, Imbue Hand of Darkness (greater) = Class Features = All the following are Class Features of the Black Lion Knight prestige class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Black Lion Knights gain no proficiency with any weapon, armor, or shield. Armor check penalties for armor heavier than leather apply to the skills Balance, Climb, Escape Artist, Hide, Jump, Move Silently, Sleight of Hand, and Tumble, and double the normal armor check penalty applies to Swim checks. Brand of the Black Lion (Ex): 'Through rigorous combat training, discipline, and torture, the Black Lion Knight has developed a strong mental fortitude granting them the feat ''iron will. This is attained through a ritualistic branding physically marking the Black Lion Knight forever as a servant of an evil power greater than herself or as a villain who does not care who knows that she seeks only death, destruction, and misery for others. The symbol is unquestionable in its perversity, depicting a depravity so unthinkable that all who see it know beyond a doubt that the bearer is forever in the sway of the blackest powers; that of King Melkose Bloodspiller, the Destroyer. 'Smite of Targus (Su): '''Once a day, a Black Lion Knight of 2nd level or higher may attempt to smite a creature with a different patron deity with one normal melee attack. He adds his Charisma modifier to his attack roll and deals 1 extra point of damage per class level. At 5th level, and again at 10th level a Black Lion Knight may make an additionally smite attempt per day. '''Bonus Feat: '''At 3rd level, a Black Lion Knight may choose any one feat from the fighter bonus feat list. '''Imbue Hand of Darkness, Lesser (Su): '''At 4th level, the Black Lion Knight may call upon a small essence of the legendary lost sword of Melkose; ''The Hand of Darkness. His sword becomes utter blackness seeming to suck in light from all around and lose all physicality; it shapes itself into a planar rift. Once per day at 4th level (as a swift action), he may make melee touch attacks with his weapon for 1 full round. The Black Lion Knight gains another use of this ability at 7th level and again at 10th level. 'Storm of Garagos (Su): '''At 5th level, once per day the Black Lion Knight unleashes a flurry of attacks to all within reach. This ability is identical to the ''whirlwind attack feat and last for 1 round. 'Cursed Conviction (Su): '''At 6th level, the Black Lion Knight gains a morale bonus to all saving throws equal to his Charisma modifier. Additionally, he also inherits a portion of Melkose’s curse. The Black Lion Knight can never tell a lie under any circumstances. '''Imbue Hand of Darkness (Su): '''At 7th level, the Black Lion Knight increases his ability with the imbued essence of the ''Hand of Darkness. This ability allows the Black Lion Knight to make melee touch attacks for 1 full round and the damage of these attacks deal 2d12 damage (bypassing the hardness of objects); the blade threatens a critical on a 18-20, and becomes a force effect that can strike ethereal and incorporeal creatures normally. He can use this ability once per day at 7th level and gains another use at 9th level. 'Shroud of Blood (Su): '''At 8th level, the Black Lion Knight can create a shroud of blood around himself as a standard action that last a number of rounds equal to his BLK level plus CHA modifier. This shroud grants damage reduction (equal to 3+ the Black Lion Knight’s Charisma modifier) and is overcome by good. '''Imbue Hand of Darkness, Greater (Su): '''At 10th level, the Black Lion has learned to channel the full essence of the ''Hand of Darkness. For 1 full round, his blade loses all its properties and becomes the Hand of Darkness for just a moment in time. This effect acts as if the Black Lion Knight was wielding a Black Blade of Disaster; he has to wield it in melee however. He can use this ability once per day. The caster level is equal to the Black Lion Knight’s total class levels. Black Blade of Disaster (modified) (Spell Compendium, p. 29) Conjuration (Creation) '''Level: Sorcerer 9, Wizard 9, Casting Time: Swift Action Range: Special (melee weapon) Effect: Sword-shaped planar rift Duration: 1 full round Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: Yes As you cast the spell, a large black tear in the universe appears in the form of a crackling ebony sword made of the material of the planes. You create a black blade-shaped planar rift about 3 feet long. The blade makes a melee touch attacks. Its attack bonus is equal to your base attack bonus + your Charisma bonus. Anything hit by the blade is disintegrated if it fails a Fortitude save, taking 2d6 points of damage per caster level (maximum 40d6), or 5d6 points of damage if the saving throw is successful. The blade can pass through any magical barrier equal to or less than its spell level, but cannot penetrate dead magic areas or an antimagic field. It can harm ethereal and incorporeal creatures as if it were a force effect. A gate spell can be used to counterspell a black blade of disaster. A dimensional anchor spell cast at the blade dispels it automatically. The blade cannot be harmed by physical attacks, but dispel magic, a sphere of annihilation, or a rod of cancellation can affect it. Its touch attack AC is 13.